How could I ever Hate you Severus?
by Purple-Heart-13
Summary: Si this is from when I was 13 lol! but if people read it like the plot all actually write it up and fitx it. Its about a new student and OC transfing to Hogwarts and becaomes the love interst of one Severus Snape. This is Marauders Era


**How could I hate you?**

Info  
>name: Jessica Blood<br>age: 15  
>looks: long brown hair kinda wavy, blue eyes, normal skin tone, not a stick but not fat either.<br>past: you live in America and has amazing magical powers, that not even Voldemort can think of. you grew up with a pretty normal life other then the magic. Albus Dumbledore came and asked you to come to hogwarts to harness your powers. He left you in London with the Evens family so lily could tell you about hogwarts.  
>Powers: you don't use a wand you use your fingerhands. The way your powers work is if you want something to happen it happens . your powers have no limits. you can do anything from create a fire ball in your hand to healing or just summoning objects.

*chapter one starts*

"Jessica, hurry up!" yelled your mom. you and your parents had just arrived at kings cross station. your headmaster which is like a principal told them you could visit if you got really home sick.

"bye dad, bye mum!" you say giving each of them a hug and kiss.

"bye Jess and remember you want to come home just call." told her dad

"okay i love you both" hugging one more time.

"Jess over here come on!" shouted lily evens your new best friend. (read info if your confused)

"bye!" you say running towards her. After you two go threw the wall between platform 9 and 10 you come face to face with a big red train. 'wow this is so cool!' you think. Lily started telling your who to watch out for as you made your way to the train.

You and lils (her nickname from you) were trying to find some place to sit when she remembered she had to sit in the prefects compartment for a bit. So you were on your own. Finally you found a compartment with a really hot guy in it. 'damn can this day get any better' you think, the guy had shoulder length black hair and pale skin, he was on the tall side and had his nose in a book.

"um.. hi" you say opening the compartment door he looks at you questionably.

"can I sit here everywhere else is full?" you ask sweetly. he hesitates but then says

"sure...but I've never seen you before and by your accent your American correct?" you smile at him and make your way into the compartment.

"Canadian, I'm a transfer student"

"I see" responded.

"how rude of me I haven't introduced my self yet I'm Jessica Blood all be joining the 5th years." you said offering your hand. He looked at you a moment and smirks

"snape severus snape 5th year Slytherin." he says taking your hand and kissing it.

Jessica's POV  
>"well it is very nice to meet you severus" I say giving a sexy smile and sit down oppisite severus. The train starts to move a couple minutes and Severus just sat and talked for a while about things like : your powers why you came to Hogwarts. He told you a little about him self and most of the stuff lily told you. Like her he had told you to make sure you stay away from to guys named Potter and Black.<p>

"ok I really want to meet these two just to kick their buts!" you say laughing. Severus smiles at you for the first time.

" I hope you get in Slytherin." he says this made you frown seeing this he frowns to somewhat confused.

"Does it really matter?... if I'm in a different house will you not want to be seen with me?" you ask a hurt sad look in your eyes. Sev looks at you long and hard then gives another smile.

"no.. it doesn't matter one bit, i don't want to lose you at something so stupid. you smiled at this

"I-" you were cut off by the compartment door opening.  
>It was lily who opened the door.<p>

"- the answer is still no! now leave me alone i want to sit with my! friends!" screamed lily at someone down the hall.

"come on Evens" said a male voice.

"No!" lily said and walked into the compartment and slammed the door. She sat down beside you with a sigh. A moment of silence then you burst into laughter. Lily and Sev look at you with eyebrows raised.

"Lily that *laughing* was awesome!" you praised she smiled at you and says

"oh I just can't stand him any way it seems I don't have to introduce you to my other best friend." you stop giggling and frown at her.

"why is it cause I embarr-" she cut you off.  
>"no silly you already met him *she points to severus * and sev this is the girl I was telling you about who stayed at my house for a week."<p>

"What" you both yell in unison.

" your him/her but wait" then you and sev brake out into laughter. soon lily joins in.  
>Then the compartment door is opened again this time it's...<p>

The compartment door opened to show a boy with messy black hair and glasses.

"Evens who's better company then m- Snivellous!" he yelled the last part lily and severus glared at him. You were confused but knew he had called one of your friends an insulating name. Before lily or Severus could say anything you stood up walked over to the guy. He looked at you kinda weird but before he could talk you grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the compartment wall. Three other guys came running to our compartment after hearing the bang, they all stared at you in pure shock. You used your powers and made a fire ball in your free hand (the one that's not holding his neck) and held it dangerously close to his face.

"never.. never! pick on my friends never ever let me hear of you calling sev that and if lils wants to be left alone leave her the fuck alone you asshole!" you hissed venom dripping from each word. Lily stood up.

" Jess.. Jessica calm down ..."

"but Lils.." you said still in raged.

"Jessica he has whatever you do to him coming but you cant hurt him you'll get in trouble... you'll never get to see me and severus again if you hurt him Jess..." Lily explained. this seemed to snap you out of it slowly never letting your eyes leave this guys you slowly put your fire ball out. you released the boy from your grip and took a step back, looking down at your feet like a child who was in trouble you walked over to Lily and Severus  
>.<p>

"..sorry.." you whispered to them. Severus looked at you and smirked before he could say anything one the boy, who had two light scares covering his face and light brown hair spoke.

" You must be the transfer student I'm Remus Lupin a Gryffindor prefect. That's Peter Pettigrew and this is -" Remus was cut of by another boy who was, ok looking but not as attractive as Severus in your mind.

"Sirius Black" he said with a smile, laughing he continued.

"and the guy who's butt you kicked is my mate James Potter." So these were the two boys you had been warned about interesting. Sirius's voice brought you out of your thoughts.

" that whole fire ball thing was bloody brilliant! how did you do it?" you took Severus hand and squeezed it lightly then pulled him down back into his seat. Lily took the hint and sat down in her seat again as well. You could see out of the corner of your eye that Severus had a tight grip on his wand.(ME: lol that sounds wrong)and knew you needed to get these guys out of your compartment quick.

" To answer your question Remus I'm Jessica Blood, and yes I am the transfer. Sirius about the whole 'fireball thing' as you called it's one of my many powers. Now if you could please leave your upsetting my friends." you finish glancing at Severus while he is still glaring at the four. Sirius looks at Severus about to say probably something mean when James grabs his arm.

"come on Padfoot lets go." he said still a little embarrassed about getting his butt kicked.

"ok Prongs " and with that they left. but not without all of them saying good day to you and lily and giving severus one last glares as soon as the compartment door closed Lily started laughing.

" did you see James' face when he saw that fireball!" she chocked out you smiled

"priceless" Sev said starting to chuckle as well soon you also joined in. You looked at Sev,

" Sorry Sev if I scared you..." you said. He just smiled at you." me scared never." he said bravely.

"your amazing you know that." Lily started laughing again as your face went 20 shades of red.

" I'm not amazing the amount of power I possess is kinda scary" you whisper looking at the ground. Lily glances between you and Severus.

" We're almost at Hogwarts come on Jess, will be back Severus we have to change into our robes." She says while dragging you off to the changing rooms.  
>Once the two of you were changed, and Lils had showed you how to were your robes correctly. You were going to head back to the compartment and Severus, but Lily stopped you<br>.

" Jessica.. Do you like Severus?" Lily asks smiling. you blush a hundred shades of red and said...


End file.
